GOLB
GOLB is the final major antagonist of the Cartoon Network show, Adventure time. Fanon wiki ideas so far *'Mephiles VS GOLB (Complete)' *'GOLB vs Aku (Complete)' Battle record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins:2 * Losses:0 * Draws: 0 Possible opponents *Azathoth *Arceus *Giratina *Sonic.exe *Zalgo *Bill Cipher *HIM *Eris *Anti-Pops *Lord Tirek *Discord *Godzilla *RED *King Ghidorah *Cthulhu *Flowey *Asriel Dreemurr *Chara *Flumpty Bumpty *Saitama *Master Hand *Thanos *Shuma-Gorath *Ego *Galactus *Darkseid *SCP-682 *Galeem *Dharkon *Giygas *Infinite *Time eater *Kirby *Void Termina *Tabuu *Hades (Kid Icarus) *Solaris *Monika History GOLB became responsible for the disappearance of Magic Man's wife, Margles, and he was unable to wish for her back. The first physical sighting of GOLB was when Finn bounced off of his tongue after breaking free from the pillow world. After the disapparance of Margles, Magic Man decided to install a defense system at Mars on Olympus Mons in her image. However, it failed as the system went haywire. When the Gum War was about to end, they were interrupted by the awakening of GOLB himself, who began destroying his surroundings by turning soldiers into monsters and just merely being present. During this destruction, Finn, Ice King, and Betty get devoured by him, the latter two being "digested" into their essential forms and the former having his mechanical arm chomped off. meanwhile back on Ooo, BMO discovers that GOLB's essence is vulnerable to harmony and order after singing "Time Adventure". This causes GOLB's monsters to writhe in agony and a hole to be molded open on his stomach. Finn and Simon are freed, but Betty stays as she merges herself with GOLB and brings the destruction elsewhere. Death Battle Info Background *Height : Unknown, but pretty huge. *Weight : Unknown. *Age : Came from an age when there were monsters, which was before nothingness. *Diety of chaos, discord, and possibly evil itself. *From an unknown dimension. Abilities *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Possible immunity to physical harm, given that he embodies disharmony. *Longevity *levitation *Reality warping *Dimension hopping *Chaos, weather, death and void manipulation *Abstract existence *Nigh-omnipresent speed *Portal creation *Absorption and Nullification of Magic/Reality Warping *Monster mutation breath *Likely incredibly high intelligence and limitless stamina *Resistance to reality warping, BFR and existence erasure Arsenal *GOLB can summon chaos-driven monsters through his mutation breath to aid him in causing chaos and fighting by his side. These monsters can also infect others by spitting an acid-like substance on them, turning them into monsters as well. Feats *Took Margles from Magic Man, possibly killing her, and prevented her from being wished back by even Prismo. *Most likely created The Lich, as he was his last scholar. *Couldn't be wished out of existence by Betty, who was wearing Ice King's crown. **The crown in it's essential form was supposed to grant it's first wearer their deepest wish. *Only had a hole molded by Jake's singing, meaning that harmony doesn't actually kill him. Weaknesses / faults *Being a deity of chaos and disharmony, harmony and order is GOLB's natural weakness. *Could be merged with wish magic as strong as him. Gallery GOLB arrives.jpg|GOLB arrives GOLB 2.png|GOLB's monster breath GOLB_5.png GOLB_8.png|GOLB as seen from an upwards angle. GOLB_9.png|GOLB about to be fused. GOLB_10.png|GOLB after fusing with Betty. GOLBlook.jpg|GOLB looking at the viewer. GOLBO.jpg|GOLB moments before fusing. GOLB_4.png|GOLB's mouth GOLB_6.png|Biting Finn's mechanical arm off. GOLB_3.png Golb5.JPG.jpg|GOLB's face GOLB 11.jpg|GOLB levitating in the air. Mars Temple.png|GOLB's silhouette, as ominously seen in the Temple of Mars title card. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Adventure Time Characters Category:Gods Category:Absorption Users Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:TV combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Giant Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Monster Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Chaos users Category:Demon